bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Tachibana
Hana Tachibana is a first year student at UA High School and the main protagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Hana is the daughter of the supervillain Rio Tachibana, and grew up in [[Dolores Orphanage|'Dolores Orphanage']]. Hana has been discriminated against her whole life for being "villain spawn", but is determined to become a pro-hero not only so she can save people and escape poverty but also she can prove to herself and everyone else she's not a bad seed and that her genes don't define her destiny. Appearance Hana is an athletic young woman with Monkey like features due to her quirk. Hana has big round ears resembling those of a monkey. She has a monkey's tail protruding from her lower back. Because of this mutation, Hana needs to modify her clothing or not wear shirts that cover her lower back. Hana has distinctive hand-like feet with opposable toes and is perpetually barefoot even when wearing her school uniform. Hana's civilian outfit includes an orange crop top, a brown crop jacket, and jeans. Personality Hana is an unrefined, passionate, hotheaded and angst-ridden young woman. Hana is also extremely loyal and brave and has a reflexive desire to help out when she sees somebody being victimized. Hana loves to face and overcome great challenges. Hana is passionate about love and violence in equal degrees. A large part of Hana's personality is shaped by the fact that she grew up underprivileged and discriminated against for being 'villain-spawn' and belonging to Dolores Orphanage. Due to her background Hana can easily sympathize with the weak and the downtrodden, but tends to initially be cynical towards those with privilege especially the off-spring of Pro-Heroes. Hana is aware that life isn't naturally fair, goodness isn't naturally rewarded, hard work isn't necessarily rewarded, bad things happen to good people, good things happen to bad people, and that justice doesn't happen unless somebody makes it happen. This awareness is part of what motivates Hana to want to become a hero. More selfishly however, Hana sees becoming a pro hero as a way to escape poverty. Initially Hana sees becoming a hero as a way to wash away the stigma of being born a villains daughter. Hana is passionate not only about violence but also about love. Alongside her passion, anger, and determination, Hana also carries with her a lot of insecurity and angst. A lot of that comes from her heritage but initially she also has some body shame due to her mutated appearance and lack of femininity. Quirk and abilities Monkey-Form: Hana's quirk gives her monkey-like physical traits and all the abilities of a monkey. Hana feet and tail are both prehensile and can be grasp objects, hold weapon, attack enemies, suspend her from high structure, and swing. Hana has a monkey's ability to climb and leap. Hana has enhanced balance, coordination, speed, and agility. Hana also has an enhanced sense of smell and ultrasonic hearing capabilities. Moves and techniques * Baboon Bite: Hana has an incredibly powerful bite Peak Strength: Hana's strength is superior to normal human. When Hana first enters UA she is strong enough to lift overhead 208 kilograms/458.56 lb. At this baseline she is already strong enough to lift overhead 4 times her own body weight. Hana's strength increases over the course of the story through training. Trivia * Hana's backstory shares some similarities with Izuku. ** Both of them grew up discriminated against, Izuku was tormented by Bakugo for not having a quirk and Hana by Akira for being 'villain-spawn'. ** Both of them were given an insulting nickname by their respective bully. Bakugo gave Izuku the name Deku in order to belittle him. Akira called Hana by the supervillain name "Monkey Queen" in order to demonize Hana. ** Both Hana and Izuku went to UA, and after getting in their dynamic with their bully shifted to a rival rather than a victim. ** Both Hana and Izuku would later reclaim the insulting nickname given to them as their superhero name * Hana hasn't shed the taboo of being a villain's daughter and continues to be discriminated against even as she attends UA High school. Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Females Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Characters